ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Valentine
|voice=LittleKuriboh Boobs Mcbalrog |catchphrase = "My Breasts Aren't Fake!"}} Mai Valentine is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. She is based on the canon Mai Valentine. She has a voice of a drag queen and cleavage that appears to be the focus of most of the male members of the cast, especially Joey Wheeler; even she seems to be obsessed with them, as she cries out "My breasts are in danger!" when she is attacked. Her large breasts also seem to have the power to confuse others, similar to the Jedi mind trick from Star Wars; this was used on Hair Guy. Mai and Téa also have a running rivalry, since currently they are the only two female cast members that are regularly shown. She apparently has terrible handwriting. In Episode 17, she is mocked for being a terrible duelist as she had lost to Joey and Panik and surrendered to Téa. This is cemented when she surrenders to Yugi, even though it is clear that her Harpie's Pet Dragon could easily destroy Yugi's Kuriboh. This became a running gag as Mai admitted to be surprised Kaiba let her in the Battle City Tournament in episode 28 even though she never won any card games (canonicly, she has only won three duels on screen, against Jean-Claude Magnum in Battle City and against Pegasus and Joey in the Doma Arc). Joey even claimed she slept with Kaiba when she got four locator cards in Episode 31. In one episode Mai claims that Yugi is quite cute, to which Téa replied in a deep, demonic voice "Back off bitch, he's mine." After Yugi lost to Kaiba, Mai had heard that Yugi had lost his will to live, and apparently rushed to the site. She proclaimed that she "just loves broken men". Mai flirted with Yugi in Episode 21 (after Yugi found out that Téa only likes Yami and not him) in a The Graduate reference. In Episode 38, she says she has a love interest in Joey Wheeler, but Joey is just in love with her breasts. There are many statements referring to her breasts and her flirtatious attitude, particularly from Joey, Tea, Yugi, Mai and the generic henchmen. Even Ghost Nappa from Dragon Ball Z Abridged appeared after the stinger of Episode 40 and asked what was up with almost everyone's hair (save Odion, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba) and he asked Mai what was up with her breasts. Additionally, her worst nightmare is being trapped in a world where everyone's breasts are bigger then hers (especially Tristan's). In another Season 2 episode, Mai says something to Yugi, who does not hear her because he was "distracted by her chesticles." Mai did not appear but once in the Abridged Movie, claiming "my breasts are too big for this movie." However, she does appear in the credits, saying that she posed for Playboy, and it was the "hottest selling issue ever. In Episode 66, BoobsMcbalrog took over as Mai's voice. This changes reflects that of the canon Mai during that season's English dub and had been previously lampooned by LittleKuriboh in the epilogue of Episode 9. Incidentally, the voice BoobsMcbalrog gives her is not only closer to the original take by Megan Hollingshead (as LK could only mimic her inflection pattern), but also a bit of a hybrid of both her and Bella Hudson (Erica Schroeder)'s performances. Next to that comes the fact that the Seal of Oricalcos most likely retconned her past and her voice just like with Rex and Weevil. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duelists Category:Humans